


malk

by pumpkinblood



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Clown Porn, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Tentacle Dick, titty sucking hellyeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinblood/pseuds/pumpkinblood
Summary: sorry i'm filthy and i have a lactation kink and a thing for titty sucking. deal with it. also yes title is a joke! malk is a funny word ok.i don't care if penny is ooc. i love all interpretations of this dumbo clown. this just happens to be mine! it's just fiction. let's just have fun with the character.i used to be pumpkinwise on tumblr if you're from the penny fandom!





	malk

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm filthy and i have a lactation kink and a thing for titty sucking. deal with it. also yes title is a joke! malk is a funny word ok.
> 
>  
> 
> i don't care if penny is ooc. i love all interpretations of this dumbo clown. this just happens to be mine! it's just fiction. let's just have fun with the character.  
> i used to be pumpkinwise on tumblr if you're from the penny fandom!

Pennywise definitely understood the inner workings of the human body, more specifically, your body. He was, after all, an ancient being that had existed before time had even began, and he’d walked the earth for countless years, interacted with an innumerable amount of other humans.

But it came as a surprise to him, for you even, when you began lactating.

At first, it freaked you out; you had been situated on his lap, the tentacle cock between his legs swirling and fondling your cunt, barely dipping into you and teasing you into a headspace where nothing mattered but him filling you to the brim. The slow grind of the slimy appendage felt otherworldly, but it wasn’t enough for you. The clown had his face pressed against your breastbone, laving his tongue and lips over the sensitive skin there, teeth knocking against the flesh and leaving purplish bruises in his wake. It seemed he was pretty caught up in his shenanigans, not paying your desperate calls for more any attention. It was frustrating to say the least but you would take what you could get, and honestly you didn’t really want the fervent rubbing on your crotch to cease.

Pennywise’s mouth slowly moved over to the sides of your chest, snuffling a pointed, cranberry nose at your left nipple before a hot tongue slipped past and curled gently around the bud. It immediately stiffened under his touch, earning a wicked grin from the clown; he knew how quickly your body responded to him and he loved it, definitely letting it go to his head. You loved it when he mouthed at your nipples, just the simple touch of his lips to your chest had you sighing out in his lap, throwing your head back viciously and your hands flew to his fiery hair, clutching his head closer to you.

His candy apple lips wrapped around your nipple, his eyes rolling to the sides before closing and exposing the red lines that traversed over his eyelids, his mouth pulling and cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Your grip in his hair tightened as his suckling got harder, pulling off your bud with a loud pop and going after it again and again and again, each suck like a rough kiss to your chest. Wetness pooled out of your core onto his lap, saturating the tentacle still fluttering beneath you, smacking softly against your clit and god you were so fucking close.

The intensity of the clown’s mouth rose to an indescribable level and your breaths could hardly keep up, and soon enough you felt something different about your chest. It felt as if there was a pressure in your breasts themselves, building up as Pennywise’s mouth worked on you so sweetly, and it was so foreign but in the heat of the moment, you thought nothing of it, just writhed in your clown’s lap as he listened to your sounds of abandon. A heady grunt from his lips had you looking down, and then you understood what that feeling was - a thick, white substance seemed to have filled the clown’s mouth, some of the fluid overflowing and dripping from the sides of his lips as he was still latched onto your nipple. Milk. 

You were horrified, the expression on his face was a blank one, and you immediately attempted to pull back from his face and figure out why in the hell you were apparently lactating. You knew you weren’t pregnant, you had found out the good way that Pennywise couldn’t fill you with a child, and you hadn’t experienced this before. You had heard stories of women who began lactating because their husbands had spent too much time with their mouths on their wives nipples, but, Pennywise didn’t suck them that much, did he?

You didn’t have time to be too concerned about it, though, because a mouth was suddenly encasing your bud again, this time immediately sucking as rough as it possibly could. Pennywise’s eyes blazed in heat and gold as he attacked your chest, alternating between both teats with rolling of his teeth, tongue, and lips. More of your milk was pulled from you, and he drank it down like wine, moans and grunts coming from him at your taste. It felt incredible, the sensitivity of your tits on an all-time high as the liquid poured from you. Your hands buried back into his hair and your hips started moving against his cock again.

You could hear Pennywise’s voice in your head, willing you to move your gaze back down to him, and the sight of those lips wrapped so tightly around a nipple while he greedily slurped down the essence from them, white milk dripping down his chin and onto the front ruffle of his costume and your own stomach, leaving a slick trail. Gloved hands came up to clutch onto your breasts, holding them in place so he could get at your nipples easier. Drool mixed with cream and when he shook his head gently back and forth, the froth bubbled over his mouth and you realized he was playing with it, swaying his tongue against it and letting it burst forth onto your chest. You could do nothing but bite at your lip and watch his mouth, frenzied to your bosom. The clown drank and lapped and sucked, willing every last drop of milk from you onto his tongue, and the voice in your head got louder and louder with chants of how good your flavor was, how sweet it was of you to give him such a tasty tasty treat, how soft and warm you felt against his maw. 

As milk and saliva pooled down your chest and your nipples rolled between his soft lips, his cock became more and more active between your legs, still never entering you, but caressing your inner thighs and clit, waving down your cunt in languid strides. The thrusting of it got faster and more feverish, and you could tell this was affecting him as much as it was you. The thought of the clown getting off on nursing from you had you nearly crying in pleasure, and with one-two-three thorough slides against your clit, one-two-three more suckles of your tender nipple, you were coming so hard you couldn’t breathe your way through it. Eyes rolled back and your fingers grasped strands of ginger hair, your body shivering and shuddering through your climax. At the feeling of your muscles twitching, Pennywise let out a harsh snarl muffled wetly by your milk, and he let his liquid-filled jaw hang open on your front as he bucked his hips up, his own essence coating the outer parts of your core, the hands on your chest gasping to you tightly.

You both sat there, covered in wetness, panting through your aftershocks. His face remained in the valley between your breasts, his arms moved to the small of your back, pressing you closer to him. He purred like a satisfied cat, and you thought it fit, as he had just taken in his fill of milk. Stroking his hair, you praised him, whispering loving words through your still-chattering teeth, what a good boy he was, how well he had treated you, how good his mouth felt. In response he vibrated harder, and nuzzled the entirety of his face onto your sternum, and you remained there, Pennywise curled in your arms and your cheek on top of his head, until the substance between your bodies got too sticky for comfort. You willed him to the bath, kissing his forehead as he grumpily moved you both to your bathroom.


End file.
